Reach for the Stars
by ghostfire25
Summary: Matt is in need of money and after a small push from his roommate tries out for a minor roll in the hit drama Death Note. While there he meets a rather annoying Mello. Will these two ever get along.
1. Chapter 1

**Reach For the Stars **

Chapter One

"Mail you should go for the part", Emile said between chips as she leaned back on the sofa. Creasing my brows in confusion I glanced up from a sink full of dirty dishes mainly due to the very woman who was speaking. Her eyes darted to my own and then back to some obnoxious television show. "What are you talking about now Emile", I asked setting a rather old blue sponge down. "Saw the flyer for the acting part", the woman said her eyes fluttering over to the television again. Sighing I knew instantly what Emile was referring to ,and regretted not throwing the damn paper away once it was handed to me. Said paper was sitting on top of a pile of applications for different jobs. The odd white font read 'Death Note' across the top as the smaller writing described the need of an actor willing to play a minor role for the drama series. Picking it up and crumbling it I simply said, "I have a job now." Even though I knew I would need another job to help pay for books and such the idea of acting was not appealing at all.

Emile gave me a look that often showed during an argument warning of my eminent defeat. "You work part time at GameStop and deliver newspapers", she flatly stated, "If you ever want to save up for school those jobs are not going to cut it." There it was, her signature motherly nagging. This woman who often lounged around the apartment had always been like this ever since we meet, and it did not seem it was changing anytime soon. "I don't even want to argue", I mumbled rubbing the bridge of my nose, "Side it's not like I'll actually going to get the part." Smiling the short black haired woman simply added, "You never know." With that she disappeared into her room to do only god knows what.

That was almost two weeks ago as I now found myself sitting in a waiting room itching for a cigarette. 'Why did I give in to that damn woman' the question ran through my mind for what seemed like the thousandth time as I glanced at the cover of the trial script. The title acted like some sort of reminder of having to speak in front of a committee of people. A cigarette was sounding even better now at the thought of having to actually audition. 'Death Note' was actually pretty good even getting to go to a third season, but this did not mean the idea of appearing on it was appetizing at all. Setting down the thin packet the people around me seemed a bit more interesting than the audition.

A man next to me with dark shaggy hair and an obviously rented suit fidgeted with some sort of phone game. Seemed as if he was forced here by some parent from the look of the crumpled script and obvious lack of interest in the world outside of his phone. Shaking my head another guy across the room flipped through the script shifting his position once again as if to get a bit more comfortable in the tight clothing that was a bit young for him. So my only competition is a lazy bum who was around twenty five living with his parents and a man who was obsessed with the younger generation to the point of trying to look ten years younger (and failing at it if I might add). This was bad I thought reaching into my jacket pocket for my DS I might actually get the stupid part. Just as the realization was setting in another person pushed open the wooden door entering the small waiting room.

This guy had an arrogant air around him that about slapped me in the face when his blue eyes met mine. Squinting slightly he held the glance longer than necessary before curtly turning causing his blond bobbed cut hair to bounce slightly. Sitting in a seat farthest away from us he continued to glare as I couldn't help and stare at his odd leather jacket and matching pants. So a guy who rides quiet the high horse with some sort of strange wardrobe has joined the strange group of misfits. Shaking my head the small gaming system in my hand called to me offering some sort of escape, but before I could even get it open a man peaked out from the office door asking in a meek voice, "Jeavas?" This was going to be interesting.

"Well that was awkward", I mumbled to myself as the bitter air nipped at any exposed skin, shivering the words of the director rung through my head. After only being able to stumble through one line the aged man waved his hand saying 'they would be in touch.' I knew acting was not my calling, and now at least I could get Emile off of my case. That woman would be the death of me I swear. This was not the first time she had managed to try and get me to be more' Social' as she often would refer to my habit of playing games in my room to be that of a 'hermit'. Sighing I pulled the cigarette from between my lips flicking the ash off as the bus stop finally came into sight.

Standing there the cold temperatures served as a sigh that the weather would only grow worse with the winter season. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long for the bus as I smashed the cigarette into my shoe and pocketed the crumpled remains I boarded the warm bus dropping a hand full of change into the collection jar. One seat was open next to someone I couldn't quiet see was calling my name. Quickly sitting down rubbing my hands together breathing into them trying to defrost my eyes caught the sight of an odd pair of leather pants. 'You are kidding me right' I thought as my view moved upward finding the matching leather jacket. Annoyance once again filled the air as a very arrogant man graced my presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers! **

**I am sorry that I completely blanked out on the Author's note in the first chapter, but here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Death Note ****or any of the characters even if I wish all day. **

**More from me at the end of the chapter, but for now please enjoy chapter two of ****Reach for the Stars****!**

**Reach for the Stars**

**Chapter two **

The bus ride was a long slow one as I felt the Michael man's eyes on me. Pulling out the much loved DS it provided a small relief from the relentless glare. Still the feeling that this man was shooting towards me seeped in through this shield. It was almost as if I was not good enough to sit next to him on the public bus. Perhaps it was due to this that instead of the normal twenty minute ride to the small apartment building entitled 'home' it began to feel as if it was a three day journey through some sort of tundra. Well the weather helped with the tundra part, but still it only made things worse.

Finally the large lumbering vehicle began pulling next to a very familiar curb as I flipped the small gaming device closed slipping it back into its pocket home. Coming to a complete stop I stood running a hand through the shock of red hair on top of my head before standing and walking down the aisle. As normal, the other riders were quiet the mix; as some looked like they were just there to escape the cold and others appeared to be selling rather nasty products. Observing them was once again an attempt to try and take the waves of intense arrogance away, but a pair of footsteps followed mine as I made it to the curb. No one else ever gets off here, and the only new face on there was… Not getting the chance to finish the thought Michael joined me on the curb with a sour look wiped across his face.

Pulling the thin coat closer I said in an attempt at a friendly tone, "Never seen you around here before." "Maybe you should get out more than", was the snide reply I got from Michael before shaking my head in frustration. Walking ahead I did not want to deal with this man a moment longer than necessary. Still the footsteps continued behind mine never straying too far away causing an uneasy feeling to surface. There is no way he lives so close the thought scared me slightly even worsening when he stopped at the same floor landing as mine. "What are you doing", I blurted in frustration turning sharply to face him. Michael was opening the door across the hall to an apartment that had been empty just the week before. "I live here", he said snidely before slamming the door.

"How did it go", Emile asked as soon as the door opened. The she-devil was perched on the sofa with some romance book gripped in her hands. "Awkward", I mumbled as my voice sounded small due to the embarrassment running rapidly through me.

"I need more details then that."

"They will call if I got the job."

"Why is your face so red? Did something happen?  
>Emile possessed sharp observation skills so the question did not surprise me one bit and I knew the answer I gave would not satisfy her when it tumbled out of my mouth, "It's cold." Her face became puzzled before it was placed back into the novel. Surprising me for once the woman was not interrogating me like some detective. Not waiting the chance I stole an apple from the dish on the counter before making my way to my room.<p>

The small black clock on a night stand flashed '6:28' in red as I sighed sitting down to play some much needed video games.

Eight-Thirty a.m. is such an ungodly hour in which someone could call at. Sitting up, it was a struggle to find the vibrating phone from within the mass of sheets and blankets. Flipping it open not even checking the number I answered wearily, "Hello." "Is this one Mr. Mail Jeavas", some chirpy voice asked as a yawn escaped my lips.

"You're speaking to him."

"Well Mr. Jeavas I am happy to tell you that you got the part."

This woke me up quite a bit as I asked more to myself then her, "Are you serious?" "Yes sir. The director would like to see you ASAP", the woman said adding, "Your counterpart is already here." Counterpart I questioned in my head before standing, almost falling, out of bed to get ready answering, "I will be there soon then." "Thank you", she said before the line went dead. I can't believe they actually chose me. What about my counterpart though?

**A/N: I am sorry the first two chapters are rather short, but I promise next week's will be much longer. As I said before this is my first posted Fanfiction and if you think I can make something better feel free to write it in a review or pm me. Also thank you for reading and all the review so far. **

**Funny bunny: It's good that you like the chapter so much, and thank you for reading it even though you were supposed to be sleeping. I do the same thing a lot too!**

**Mellie: Thank you and I can't wait to post the next chapters!**

**Pineapple King: I'm glad you think the story is very interesting and I hope you will like how it unfolds. **

**Final note: I will try to post at least two chapters a week as soon as my reviewer (stardreamer18) checks it over. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello every one! Here is chapter three of "Reach for the Stars"! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Death Note**** or any of the characters. **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Reach for the Stars **

**Chapter Three**

"Now we did not originally plan on this", a woman with blonde hair and a familiar voice said happily, "But we have decided to hire the both of you!" The look on my face echoed my feeling of dread with this announcement. I stammered through the audition the thought was whirling along with many others as I glanced at the man sitting behind a desk next to the chirpy woman. "Michael and Mail", the man said his deep furrow marks on his forehead making him appear around fourth, "You will play the roles of Near's rivals in season three seeing as we hired you both together you will also be a team." Both of these people had a look of we-are-geniuses on their faces as I glanced sideways at Michael. The man did not look over joyed either as he spoke, "The flyer said one part not two." This comment may have been rude, but it was completely right.

"Don't worry the writer was the one who thought of it after seeing both or your demeanors", the woman chirped glancing between the two of us. Michael snorted crossing his arms as if some sort of protest against the idea. Sighing slightly I said, "I don't know if I am cut out for this." Both of us did not like the idea and from his appearance, Blondie was not going to explain this very nicely. The man shook his head as the woman said, "You won't have many speaking parts honey so it shouldn't affect you plus the writer especially wanted you to work with Michael." Huffing slightly said man grumbled, "I can't work with that loser."

For some reason when a remark like this would roll right off me I felt anger building up spewing out in my next words , " The hell am I going to work with you bastard." Outbursts like these were rare for me as I turned to leave feeling heat rising to my cheeks. That guy seriously needed to get off of his high horse before I knocked him down. "We will give you five hundred dollars to stay", the woman blurted out in a hurry just as I had opened the door. Five hundred dollars was a large amount to a poor student trying to get enough funds together for another year. Biting my lip I glanced back the words felt like poison from my mouth, "I'll do it."

Clapping excitedly she said, "Great my name is Len and I will be watching over you two then." Len pulled a small stack of papers from a desk drawer. Making a small note on one with a pen she offered us each. Taking the pen it felt wrong, but I signed my name 'Mail Jeavas' on the dotted line.

Small sounds erupted from the DS as some sort of turtle thing fell from the platform. "Finally", I grumbled moving a leg slightly trying to get comfortable in the small plastic cart. A pair of blue eyes was, at the moment, drilling holes into the device from the man next to me. Glancing sideways at Michael the face that met mine was a mixture of annoyance and disgust, but there was another emotion I could not quiet place.

"Wha…", before I could finish Len appeared as if out of nowhere wearing her usual grin. Even just meeting the woman I knew every day was a good day to her. "Alrighty boys here are yah name tags", the bright woman said passing us two lanyards with a small card attached to the ends. Examining the card I found the name 'Matt' written across it with large bold white letters set back against a black background. Squinting slightly I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Michael beat me to it.

"Why is the wrong name on this?"

"Those are your stage names Mello and Matt. Most people will refer to you by that."

Glancing once again to the white letters Matt had a nice ring to it as I finally placed the thing around my neck. "Mello", Blondie mumbled as if thinking about it for a moment as I couldn't help saying, "Easier to pronounce." Earning a glare I laughed slightly watching his face grow even angrier. "Now you guys have a few days before your film date", Len said flipping through her phone for a moment before adding, "It was director Nagami's idea that you get comfortable with everyone and each other." The last words made my stomach turned as Mello's eyes darted at me for the shortest moment.

With those words we were ushered into a large hanger like area with Death Note painted on the side. Outside appeared quiet, but inside it was the opposite. People darted about doing whatever task they had been given through an odd head set each wore. Mello and I stayed closed through the crowd. No one really gave us a second glance when they brushed past pushing me against his side for a moment. The set looked busy as people were glancing over it making what looked like final touches to it. To the left of all this was some sort of sitting areas. Each had a chair or two in front of a large mirror that was surrounded by cosmetics of all kinds. Wondering over to this place as it was the least crowded a very loud voice made itself known above the chaos. The man it originated from had light brown hair and was dressed in a grey suit.

His name was on the tip of my tongue as he turned laying eyes on me. "You, intern, bring me some coffee", he said snapping. Anger boiled in me as I bit my lip holding it back and calmly replying with "I am not an intern sir. I am a new member of the show."

"I don't care; either way go get me some coffee."

It was then his identity came to me as if a light bulb had gone off. Light Yagami was the star of the show who had used his actual name. This place was proving to be annoying as I began thinking up some reply when Mello beat me to it by saying, "You didn't quiet hear him. We are a part of the cast not your personal coffee fetchers." With that said Blondie turned to leave as surprise he had said something for me settled in. Glancing once again towards Light seeing his face twisted in disgust I caught up with my costar feeling in agreement with him for once.

Thus our first day on set was spent almost 'floating' around the bustling people. Most of the cast were still on vacation until Tuesday, so we only met light and a rather perky blonde by the name of Misa.

"So you are the new cast members", she asked beaming brightly reminding me of Len. "Yes I'm Matt", the name started felling familiar, but as I continued a small snicker escaped, "and this is Mello." The man I spoke of twisted for a moment as he glanced at me before nodding to this Misa woman. "Well I need to meet up with Light-kun. Nice meeting yah." Just like that she was gone. It was also then my phone began vibrating violently in my pocket. Quickly fishing the thing out and flipping it open a rather angry voice greeted me, "Where the hell are you Mail your shift started half an hour ago."

"Ah man", I said a bit panicked as I checked my watch finding it true, "I'm leaving now. I was at a study session." The lie came easily as I normally was there causing me to get into similar situations.

"Just hurry up. The Christmas crowd is here."

"Yes mam."

As she hung up a sigh of relief escaped as I found Mello was not around. Peering around the corner I saw him buying some sort of drink from a vending machine. Jogging past him towards the exit of the lot I said, "I got to get going see you tomorrow then." "Whatever", was the reply that reached my ears as I raced towards the bus stop?

Being well past midnight before I found myself slugging back to my third floor apartment saying I was tired would be an understatement. It felt like the normally well-oiled gears that ran this thin body were slowly gritting to a stop. Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other helped getting up the three flights of torture only to shove one more obstacle in my way. Standing in between me and a warm bed was one very annoying now coworker/neighbor.

Still dawning his odd leather outfit Mello was fishing for something in his pocket as a plastic bag looped around his arm swung with every movement. Making it to the small landing our doors shared the hope that he would not notice me ran through my body. Hoping, apparently, was not enough as I felt the familiar drill like eyes burrowing into the back of my head. "You look like shit", the blonde started perfectly describing how I felt. "I do not feel like dealing with you", I tried as my keys somehow evaded the searching hand inside surprisingly deep pockets. "Just saying looks like you were at some sort of druggie party", the man's voice snorted as I simply stated, "I don't care what you think."

Every word from Mello's mouth seemed to be some sort of insult, and only after two days of knowing the man I had heard enough insults for a life time. "Probably why you want so much god damn money", Mello mumbled disappearing into the apartment. God he was such a douche.

**A/N: Thank You for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it or have any sort of suggestion. I always love to improve my writing so advice is greatly welcomed. So until Friday or Saturday (Depends on when I get it typed up) good bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry that I did not post Friday. My internet has been rather spotty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Death Note ****or any related characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Reach for the Stars

Chapter Four

Yawning deeply with a small stretch I finally had to give into the blaring alarm. Seeing it flash the red numbers six thirty a.m. only had me craving deeply for a day off. Staggering out into the kitchen a smell of coffee lingered through the air offering its comforts. The maker of such nectar sat dressed in professional clothing enjoying a simple bagel.

"Good morning sunshine", Emile said cheerfully earning a small glare from my direction. Mornings were created as some sort of torture along with student debt. Settling across from the woman with a cup full of coffee it was a bit more bearable. "So ready for day two", she asked sipping at her own drink. "No I can't even believe they gave me the job", I said leaning back into the chair.

Emile was a large fan of the show so as I expected the next words from her mouth were to be about the next season.

"So what part did you get?"

"I don't know, and even if I did I can't tell you."

Even after saying that the gleam in her eyes did not fail. For some reason I was getting the idea that there were another set of questions that were waiting on the edge of her lips. Instead of saying a single one Emile stood placing the empty cup and plate in the sink. "We will see about that", she mumbled heading towards the door slipping on her shoes, "See you later." Leaving I heard the door close just as I finished my cup. Time to get ready I guess.

Cold weather was another thing quickly earing the title of torture along with the Blondie standing next to me. Freezing was harsh on its own, but now the low temperatures were beginning to feel subarctic from the cold glare Mello was boring into me. Pulling the lit cigarette from my mouth blowing a puff of smoke away from us may have intensified the glare, but it provided a small relief. Glancing over at the said man a thought crossed my mind. Most people were easily read from simple observations, but this guy only looked like he had some strange wardrobe and hated the world. Nearing the end of the small relief another soon appeared in the form of a very warm bus. Lumbering closer to us its doors opened allowing for warm air to escape.

Paying the normal fee I found a seat towards the back, and to my pleasure Mello chose a completely different one. Even if it was a few short the moments the distance between us was greatly treasured to me. Staring out a frosty window the world whizzed by. Today would be interesting at least.

The studio was immensely calmer then from the day prior. "Good morning boys", Lin chirped from behind a receptionist desk. "How are you so happy early in the morning", Mello stated echoing my thoughts as her face didn't even falter. "I do not know what you mean", Lin said smiling as she handed us a packet with script scrawled across the cover adding ,"we will meet in building two around ten so feel free to review the script until then." This woman was inhuman to me as she was so alive so early. Mello took the papers right as another blond scuttled past us. "Misa reporting for duty", Misa said saluting the other woman who in return handed her another stack of papers. Taking them Misa appeared to be brimming with excitement as she mumbled something about seeing Light before leaving.

Glancing sideways at Mello I caught his gaze on me, and for a moment it looked as if he wanted to ask something. This look did not last long as he quickly darted his head towards the door leading to the actual studio floor. Did I imagine that look? What did he mean by it? Shaking my head the thoughts were pushed out as we entered the next room.

Once again the man by the name of Light sat in a large chair turned away from an even larger mirror eating what looked like a muffin. The only thing different was Misa who was greatly invading his personal bubble. From this scene; another thing, a few booth areas down caught my eye. 'Mello and Matt' was printed across a name card using the same odd font of the show's title. "Least we have our own area", I mumbled receiving a small angry grunt before the man who made the noise proceeded ahead. What was his problem this time?

Watching Mello plop almost dramatically into the chair as a rather bad impersonation of him ran through my head. 'Hello, my name is sir piss-a-lots and I can never do anything except hate every one', mental Blondie said earing a small laugh as I sat in a chair opposite from the real thing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a thought of something."

"Care to share?"

Eyeing Mello suspiciously I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or actually wanted to know. Shaking my head no I motioned towards the script hoping to take his interest away from the mental joke. I personally did not want to know how angry the man might be for being labeled sir piss-a-lots. Surprisingly he didn't press any further on the subject before opening the packet glancing over the printed words.

The next twenty minutes were spent in almost complete silence only interrupted by a few 'mornings' from other cast and coworkers. To my relief the first two episodes did not contain me at all. Episode one only had a young Mello at the end, but episode two was filled with him. For some reason he seemed actually quite happy over it even going as far as to smirk with something other than anger. It actually fitted him better allowing a small smile to spread across my own face. Around this time the members who were there began to gather in the center of the room.

Seeing the small number of people actually present reminded me of Lin mentioning some were still on break. Glancing over the faces that were there it only caused me to wonder if it was a good idea for them to be gone, but before I could come up with an answer an elderly man from my audition began to speak about the episodes.

**A/N: Thank You for reading this chapter! Please tell me what you think. Also, once again I am sorry for the late update. I hope I will not have the same issues in the upcoming chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter five, and I am sorry about it's' lateness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Death Note**** or any of it's' characters. **

**Please Enjoy!**

Reach for the Stars

Chapter Five

Days off are rare and few between, but when I do have them they act as a breath of fresh air. Right now, however, the best I got is the morning off. Rolling over with in a large bundle of blankets my eyes fluttered open finding 12:30 p.m. flashing across the nearby alarm clock. No ungodly calls, no angry beeping, and today would be Mello free. Stretching joy ran through me tightening the very air.

Even though I still had my GameStop job to attend to the thought of not having to deal with a certain sour blond wiped that disappointment away. Standing I began to get ready to leave. Today would be a good day.

Standing behind a cash register listening to a whiney brat yell about how he can't buy some game due to his age was not what I expected to happen on my good day. Snobby-nosed kids were not uncommon, but usually they had some sort of parent with them. This small munchkin did not and was acting as if I made the policy just to mess with him. After another slur of random insults his twelve year old mind could fathom; my irritation only increased.

"Kid where are your parents?"

"Not here captain obvious 'sides they already said I could buy the damn thing."

"Like I told you kid, I cannot sell it to you unless you have them with you."

His face twisted for a moment as if to make another slurred insult. Instead of doing this he simply scoughed setting the case down on the counter a bit harshly. "This place sucks anyways", the boy remarked heading out of the store. As soon as the glass door closed a rather annoyed sigh left my mouth as I rubbed the bridge of my nose roughly.

"I-Is he gone", a quiet voice stammered as its' owner emerged from the back room holding a large stack of new games. "Yeah doesn't look like he will be back in a long time either", I replied glancing up at the kid whose name was Stan. How or even why he had gotten a job dealing with people was beyond me as he rarely actually came out of the store room when there were customers. "I hate kids like that", Stan murmured setting the merchandise on the counter, "They are so loud and rude." Nodding in agreement the man who I guessed was only around eighteen began his duties of stocking shelves while the store was empty. Glancing over towards a wall clock the minutes were ticking away until when we could close up and head home. Silence filled the air as normal when the place was empty as I placed my chin on top of a pair of folded hands.

During the hours spent inside of the store the DS was strictly off limits as it normally spelled trouble if I was found playing it in front of customers. The manager described it as unsightly even though we were in a game store. Even with this in mind a rule is a rule and I rather not take the chance of being fired. Instead my eyes wondered over the passing shoppers just outside the glass windows. Each one had some sort of story behind their clothing, actions, and even hairstyle. Loose dark clothing on a girl that seemed around Stan's age gave off the idea of insecurity along with her longer hair style. She was easier to read then a man wearing a business suit passing by at a rather slow pace. It was obvious that he was involved in some sort of business the hard part was figuring out what kind. Being a distance away it was just before he left my eye sight that the material of his clothing provided a clue. It was the same material many couches were made from, or at least looked like it, leading to the idea of some sort of unhappy sells people's job. Another man came into view wearing loose clothing, but it was different from the girls by the fact that….. My thought was never finished as a voice interrupted them.

"M-Mail hey I n-need some help h-here."

Cutting the thought off midway was Stan who was watching me as if he had called me a few times before I noticed. "What can I do", I asked simply wanting nothing more than to go back to my thoughts on people. "Can you grab the other stack of games from the back", he asked pushing a pair of thick rimmed glasses back in place on his nose. Nodding I left the area behind the desk towards a small storage room filled with different odds and ends of the store. Another large stack of organized cases were left on the work table which I picked up taking them to the smaller male coworker. "Thank you", he murmured as I knelt down next to him. Might as well help him was the thought that lead me to placing the different games on their respected shelf. Nearing the front window I could see the sun was now completely gone signaling that it was getting closer to closing time. Just a little longer and my good day will be complete with some more relaxing at home. It was then a man whose absence from the day was a large part to the whole 'good day' walked by with another plastic bag looped through an arm.

Mello was wearing that god awful leather jacket with matching pants once again as he simply walked past not even glancing towards the store. I couldn't help it as my eyes followed the man who disappeared into a nearby coffee shop. His aura found its' way to me, but it at least did not feel as if it was directed towards my persons. Why was he here though? The thought was quick and easily dismissed as I did work at a mall. People go to the mall all the time and he is no different. Mello being like other people was another thought that could be easily dismissed. Still I watched the entrance of the coffee shop waiting for him to exit. At this time of night not many people should be in there or even in this area at the moment so he should leave the place quickly. This, however, did not happen as almost ten minutes passed before I heard Stan question, "C- can you help me with inventory?" Nodding I took one last glance towards the other shop before turning to help with my coworker's request.

By the time the shift had ended Mello's appearance had somehow slipped my mind. Shivering in the harsh winds thoughts of inventory and the weather were making themselves at home. Is the bus running late I questioned peering down either side of the street again finding nothing just over the hills? Digging into a pocket the small packs of cigarettes were, as normal, offering a small relief from this. Placing it between my lips and lighting it I breathed in deeply relishing it for a moment before releasing the smoke. "Those things are going to kill you", a man whose voice I knew all too well said coming to stand beside me. "My life my choices", I replied taking another drag. Mello shook his head as to my luck he began watching for the bus in silence. Remembering how I had never seen him leave the shop allowed for the question of what he was doing in there to worm its' way into my mind.

Watching his solemn face from the corner of my eye the curiosity grew even more so. "So I saw you in the mall", I stated continuing with, "Out doing some Christmas shopping?"

"It's none of your business."

The reply was short and to the point surprising me slightly that there was no scough or glare riding along with it. Weighing mentally if I should press the question or not the later of the choices seemed right as silence filled the air between us. Mello was an odd person who found himself on a small list of people I could not figure out.

**A/N: Due to some problems I am sorry to say that I will only be able to post around once a week now. Aside from that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to tell me what you think about it. **

**Mirei-Chan: **

**Thank you for reading my story so far! I am glad that you like it and that the personalities match the character. Once again thank you for the review and read. **

**Carottal: **

**I cannot wait for another review from you! Thank you for reading and finding it intriguing as I try my best to keep it interesting. **

**Until the next chapter, good bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! **

**Due to a mixture of evil internet, writers block, and computer failure this chapter has been delayed for quite some time. Here it is though! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****Death Note****. **

**Reach for the Stars**

**Chapter Six**

Smaller crowds do not normally bother me, but when you start getting into the large ones is when I become nervous. Working in GameStop originally helped me get over a small part of this 'fear' I guess you would call it. However, the nervous feeling would slowly develop eating away at my normal demeanor. Smoking helped some along with playing my D.S., but that would only going so far. Sitting here doing the latter of the two activities was not helping as a feeling of being watched only grew worse and worse. Mello, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem glaring at each person who passed dawning the usual scowl across his face. That man never had a happy moment did he? Every time I see him there was always something that either was getting on his nerves or pissing him off.

Returning to the small device within my hands the need for a cigarette was growing even worse by the minute. Contemplating over if I wanted to head outside for a bit was interrupted by one of two seemingly always chirpy voices broke through my thoughts. "Good morning Mello-San", Misa said smiling as she added, "and to you Matt-san." This woman was definitely cut out for the whole acting thing with her perky attitude being a constant. "Morning", I mumbled as Mello simply nodded showing he at least was paying attention. I couldn't help, but notice her choice of revealing gothic clothing giving off the feeling that she loved attention and the lime light. It would not surprise me if she had a few rather interesting fans due to her appearance.

Our replies apparently did not please Misa as she gave us a scowl before saying,"You both are always so depressing sometimes you just need to smile." With that she pushed the corners of her mouth up smiling at the both of us mumbling something to the effect of 'see it's not that hard'. She reminded me of a snot nosed kid sometimes. Right around this time another certain angry Star, aka 'Light', was yelling for Misa across the room. Light reminded me a lot of Mello, just with a little more I'm-better-then-you added in. Mello was glancing back at me obviously with something on his mind. This look was common apparently as he normally would simply turn away leaving me with questions. This time I was surprised when he greeted me with a calm simple question.

"I am getting coffee. Do you want some?"

Squinting slightly I felt like asking who he was and what has he done with the real Mello. Deciding against it since it would ruin his nice change of mood I simply nodded my head yes. When he got up and headed towards the break room I couldn't help but wonder what the real question he wanted to ask was. He shares everything else he thinks about me willingly so what is different about this one. An uneasy feeling grew over me as I was trying to move all of my attention back to my gaming device.

In a few moments, just as Mello said he would, my coworker returned with two cups filled with steaming hot coffee. Taking it from the man with a simple nod trying to show my thanks. Watching Mellow a moment I noticed someone across the room watching him as well. A smaller man, almost like a child, with the oddest colored hair I have ever seen. The only thing I could notice aside from the calmness of the guy was the fact he was also observing me too. This kid was not normal by far.

I didn't notice how long this glance lasted until the face of an interested Mello interrupted it. "What is so interesting", he asked still possessing the calmness from before, but that changed when he turned to see the boy. Mello's expression soured immensely at the sight, even grunting a bit. "Know him", I asked finding my curiosity had grown. The answer I got should not have surprised anyone who knew my counterpart.

"None of your business."

I do not know why I would have gotten an actual answer to begin with. Another touchy subject to add to the ever growing list. Calm down Mail don't let him agitate you, it will only cause even more stress. Rubbing the bridge of my nose a small sigh escaped as if it would drag the agitation away with it.

Slowly opening my eyes I was greeted with Mello watching me silently from the opposing seat. For a moment it appeared as if he was actually feeling guilty. However, before a single word could escape from his mouth the director of the show clapped his hands together announcing loudly,"Alright every one let's get started. Will all involved cast please report to the center stage." Closing his mouth Mello stood stating, "I'll tell you later." With that I was left back with a few other cast members who were not in this scene.

Mello never got to tell me what was on his mind though. The rehearsal lasted longer than expected as I had to leave before it ended. Sometimes I wish I did not need another job.

The title of intern was not what I had expected to come from a well-dressed woman's mouth. It wasn't even spoken harshly or with an attitude. Instead she stated it like a fact while sipping on coffee inside of the break room.

"Are you enjoying your internship here?"

Staying silent a moment I didn't know if it would have been better stated harshly. At least then I would know they were just making fun of my minor roll, but this woman generally thought I was an intern. It made sense if you thought about it though since my part had yet to come up in the show leaving me to look over the script with Mello in our booth thing. Realizing I had been standing there for some time my reply was a bit rushed and stammered as I said ," I- I'm a character in the show."

A mild look of surprise crossed her face, but it didn't last long being replaced by a monotone one. Taking one last glance towards the woman with short black hair I turned my attention to getting some coffee. My thoughts were not into making said coffee finding observing the woman much more interesting. She was an actress in a couple other series, but she had yet to appear in our show. The name on her tag had not come up in the script as it had read 'Takada'. Her way of carrying herself reminded me of a professional.

The sever burning sensation that quickly spread over my hand snapped my mind away from this 'thought storm'. Mumbling a slur of unsavory words under my breath I quickly set the large thermos container back in its place before it ended up on the floor. "Are you ok", someone asked to my left as a wad of paper towels were placed on the steaming puddled. "Yeah", I said rubbing a slightly red hand glancing over at the speaker. I was greeted by a man who had a face most of the country would recognize as Matsuda from the show. "I did something like this on my first day as well", Matsuda said with a small joking tone, "Only I managed to get it all over my co-workers." The actor's aura read cluts, but it did help make him appear good friend material. Picking up two new cups Matsuda introduced himself using the same tone as before ,"I am Vincent Tong ,but everyone calls me Matsuda now." His real name sounded unfitting for the apparent awkward man as the show one seemed to fit him much better. "You can just call me Matt", I responded paying attention this time as I poured two new cups of coffee.

"I have seen you around the set a lot, but I was wondering what your job here is?"

"Right now I am waiting for my spot to come up, but I am actually a character in the show."

Matsuda seemed a bit surprised, but like Takada it was soon gone replaced with a small smile. "I cannot wait to see you on the screen right, but right now I should probably get back to set", he said checking a small wrist watch. He was gone before another word could escape my mouth. Glancing back down at the cups I realized I don't know how Mello likes his coffee.

**A/N: Getting over writer's block should be on a resume. This chapter took a bit to write (Even though nothing really happens in it), but it helped me quite a bit. The next chapters the story will be really picking up plot wise. I know this little hiatus probably caused me to loose quite a bit of readers, and I do so apologize to those I have disappointed about this late release. **

**Mirei-Chan: I don't want to reveal anything about the future chapters, but I love your ideas (Mello stalking Matt would be interesting.). I hope to see more reviews from you and thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my readers! Here is the next instalment of ****Reach for the Stars****. This one is a bit longer than normal, but I hope you all enjoy it none the less. **

Reach for the Stars

Chapter Seven

Whenever I watched television shows I never once thought of the recording process cross my mind. The Director was bound determined to have episode one done and ready to air in under a week. Not being in this episode saved me from the stressful feeling everyone else had. The air was filled with it and most of the stress was coming from Mello. My coworker was enjoying a rare five minute break. Rustling around for a moment Mello produced a candy bar from the bag I assumed contained some sort of lunch. Catching a glance at its contents I raised a brow it reminded me of the time I bumped into him after work.

"Something wrong", Mello asked unwrapping the sweet. "That quiet the collection you got there", I joked slightly motioning towards the bag. "Very one has something they like", he mumbled taking a bite. As I looked again at the bag I wondered how long that was supposed to last. Not wanting to say something that would piss him off I remained silent returning my attention back to my D.S. He watched me for a long moment before continuing with his chocolate enjoying the rest of what little break he had.

Perhaps it was because I was not being filmed, but the week passed quickly. This feeling might have also sprung from the fact Mello and I's interactions were very small and very minimum. Even when there was a chance to talk it seemed like he was avoiding any heated discussion that might arise. Still the end of the week came quickly bringing with it the relief of the end of filming.

"Alright every one lets gather in the conference room", Director Man, as I had started to call him, announced with a wide arm motion. Filing into the small room a fear that normally did not bother me to this extent was rearing its' ugly head. So many people were crowded around us like this sucked the air from my chest. Calm down Mail I thought clutching my hand a bit, it is just a few people. I wondered if any would realize I am gone if I just squeeze out the door. As I looked around it seemed a few others had the same idea.

"Now that we are all gathered I would like to announce that episode one is finished", Director Man said creating a small cheer of relief from the surrounding crowd. Taking a deep breath the overwhelmed feeling did not leave like I would have wanted. Instead it grew along with the need to get out of the room. Everything the director was saying faded out, but I felt an elbow being jammed into my side pulling my attention away from the little freak out.

"You ok there gamer boy", Mello asked in a hushed tone raising a brow. "I-I just need to have a cigarette", I partially lied finding his interruption was just what I needed. Can't freak yourself out Mail was the thought forming from all of this. The look on his face told me he knew I was full of crap, but I did manage to calm enough in order to catch the last bit of the announcements.

"The episode will air this Saturday at Ten O'clock prime time, but work will not resume until Monday. See you all next week."

This announcement provided even more relief as it meant getting out of this room. As I was trying to get out of the doorway a few of the stars were gathering on the main stage blocking my retreat. I happened to glance down at my phone finding freaking out was not my only worry. I was about to be late for my other job, but if I left now I should still make it in time.

"You didn't look to good back there", Mello stated catching me just before as we exited the crowd. "It has been awhile since my last cigerate", I tried but like before he saw through it with his next question.

"I have seen you go longer without a cigarette. So what was really bothering you so bad?"

Was he really worrying over me or was this some sort of way to get ammunition for our next argument which was probably soon to come. Watching his face a moment finding no hint of evil intent I decided he might actually be concerned over me, even as odd as it sounded, "I don't do well with crowds", I said reluctantly. It was stupid to freak out over small things like that, but I can't help it.

"That is some phobia you have there", Mello remarked adding,"I thought you were going to pass out for a moment." Opening my mouth to say something it was interrupted by a theme song blaring from my phone. Shit the time I thought quickly answering it as a rather angry boss was already yelling." to god if you don't get down her fast you will be out of a job Jeavas." It seemed like she was already yelling before I even answered. Raising a finger to Mello I attempted to defend myself from her on slaught. In the end she told me it was the last time I could be late or else I would lose the job. "I have a temper but that sounded like a demon", Mello said as I sighed.

"I need to get going or else she might actually turn into one."

He simply nodded appearing to show he understood what I meant. Well this was a good way to start out a Friday night I thought as I left for the bus stop.

"Matt-san are you there", a woman asked from the other end of the phone leaving a rather tired me wondering how she had gotten my number. "Misa how you are calling me", I grumbled rubbing my eyes.

"That is not important right now. What is important is the fact today is premier day for season three."

"Misa that is at ten tonight so why are you calling me at seven in the morning?"

"I need help and you are the first person to actually answer the phone."

The last statement sounded as if she was pouting heavily on the other end. I swear to god this woman was actually a twelve year old in the disguise of a twenty something year old. Getting up from bed I asked again, "First of all how did you get my number" "You are still stuck on that. I will tell you if you agree to help me Matt-san", she said using the same tone from before.

"Fine fine what do you need me to do", I said reluctantly opening my small closet with the feeling getting dressed would be needed for the tasks ahead. "I knew you were a good person", Misa giggled before adding,"Can you meet me at the mall in the food court around eight?" "Yeah whatever see you then", I said pulling out a worn looking t-shirt with a favorite show on it. "Yes see there and I got your number from the staff info book at the studio", she said before hanging up. For some reason the fact my number was so readily available was a bit unnerving. Pushing it aside I concentrated on the task at hand. Got to get ready for a day of dealing with people.

It was not even five minutes before I was out the door. Might as well get this over with quickly I thought. Glancing over at Mello's door I found myself wondering if he had been called by Misa as well. It was also then I notice a rather full mail box of his. Well someone is popular today I added to the previous wonder paying no other heed towards it.

Scantily clad in all her child-like glory Misa sought me out announcing that she found me loudly. "Matt-san you are hear." "Nice to see you too Misa", I said sighing slightly at her outfit. People were already staring at her and it would only grow worse throughout the day. "I thought you were not going to show up for another hour", she said plopping down in a chair. "I figured I could buy a few things before seeing you", I lied as the only reason I was here early was because I didn't want to wait around the house for an hour having a chance to bump into a very cranky Emile. Last night I didn't hear her get back from work until two or three in the morning.

"Well it is good that you came early. We have a lot of things we need to get before the party", Misa said with a childish serouse tone while raising a written list for me to read. "Party", I asked raising a brow as I took the list. Sure enough it had the normal things one would expect for a 'party'. These type of things were never my thing with my phobia it would never be either. "Yeah for the series premier tonight", she said watching me. Looking up at her I asked, "How do you know people will actually show up?" "I know they will so don't worry about that part. Right now we need to get these things. Look I even circled what I need you to get, but of course I will give you some money for it all", she said all at once making it sound a bit jumbled. After a moment of deciphering just exactly what she said I didn't like the idea even more so. Still I nodded showing that I would help the girl. I can't help but think she would be the death of me.

It occurred to me a moment as Misa was handing me an envelope that this all sounded like something interns did. Normally the intern is referred to as a gopher for all the other cast and that was exactly what I was about to do with collecting these party supplies. It was too late now though. "Alright we will need to meet back here by eleven so we have time to make the snacks and decorate", Misa said before rushing off without so much as a conformation from me.

I swear that I will never help Misa again. After shopping I was whisked away to the girl's condo home as it came as no surprise that she lived in a place like this. It was big though and I was tasked with following some rather bad diagrams of where to place decorations while she cooked or something. The smells coming from the kitchen made it seem like she was making some sort of potion instead of actual food. By the time I finished everything though it was almost four in the afternoon and I was so tired and ready for all of this to be over. "Alright Misa I am done", I announced entering her kitchen causing my assumption of her making some sort of potions grew at the sight. It was a large mess of different ingredients scattered about the counter in and out of their packages. "Now all that is left is to get everyone over here at six", she said tapping a wooden spoon on the side of a pot.

"Thought you said not to worry about that", I asked wondering if the apron Misa wore was actually for cooking. "Well I meant it but I need you to gather one last person for me. Mello lives over by you right", she asked continuing without even waiting for an answer,"I need you to go get him."

"Why don't you just call him like you did me?"

"I would but Mello-san's info page wasn't in the book so I don't have his number."

Not in the book I questioned silently that is a bit odd, but then why the hell would my number be in there. "Anyways I need you to go get him for the party", she reiterated returning her attention back to her concoctions on the stove. "I guess I can but I don't know if he will come", I answered honestly as the guy seemed to have good and bad days. "Drag him here if you have to but we all need to be at the party." That was the end of that conversation as Misa seemed to be set on this. Having no other choice, due to the fact I was sure she would make my life a living hell if I didn't, I made my way to the bus stop with the apartments being my destination.

Judging by the mail box still being full I could only guess that Mello had not left the apartment yet. I would not lie that it was a bit nerve wracking to knock on his door saying,"Hey Mello it's me." Normally when we had days off we would avoided each other be it either on purpose or unintentionally. It was a few moments before I could hear someone moving around inside. Not long after that the door was opened to reveal a rather sleepy looking Mello.

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but it is important. I wanted to also thank everyone for all the reviews so far. I get rather excited when my email tells me another person wrote one for my story. Here are my replies to the latest ones; **

**Mirei-Chan: I like Matsuda better as well, but Vincent Tong is the name of his voice actor. Also Mello might have just been abducted by Aliens. Finally I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can not wait for your next review. ^.^ **

**Harley Quinn: I am really happy that you love the story so far! **

**Ern Estine 13624: Thank you!**

**I really love it when you guys write reviews to me (I don't believe I can say that enough), and I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Until the next chapter! Thank you for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Readers! I have been away on a family trip, but I am back and I have brought another chapter. Please Enjoy!**

Reach for the Stars

Chapter Eight

"What do you want Matt", Mello asked using my nickname, which was slowly replacing my actual one. Standing there a moment I wondered if he had been in bed all day or if he had just laid down, and it what seems to be pajamas with a candy bar pattern across them. "Matt what do you want", he asked again this time with more edge to his voice. This pushed my questions away as I wanted to get straight to the point.

"Misa put together this party thing for the cast and she wanted me to get you."

Mello gave a face that answered how much he didn't wanted to go to this party. "Why did you even try", he asked using a tone that matched his face. Personally I didn't even want to go to this 'party', but I had the nagging feeling if we didn't at least show the other cast would not like us even more so. "Look I don't want to go either, but we need to make an appearance at least", I stated sounding as if I was demanding it. That was a mistake Mail now he is definitely going to snap.

For a moment it appeared Mello was a bit riled up, but instead of snapping he took a breath. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Mello remained like this for a moment before breaking the silence by saying,"I guess your right since it seems Misa is the only person keeping us from being ignored completely." Mello, for the first time, showed he had somewhat of an idea of what was going on. For a moment I thought the man only thought about how the world revolved around him. "We only have to make an appearance though that is it", he asked as if double checking. Nodding in reply Mello stated something to the effect of giving him a moment to get dressed. With the door closed, leaving me on the concrete landing, I decided to retrieve my prized hand held gaming device. The party was going to be a crowd and I needed to be prepared.

Mello's attitude seemed to worsen every minute that passed. Maybe it was from the fact that the small flip-phone he owned had gone off at least ten times since we left. Every time it began to vibrate he would press some button to silence the small thing and eventually even turning it on silent. Why was he suddenly so popular I wondered not wanting to make a comment in fear of him yelling? With his mood and all we soon arrived at Misa's party.

Having been gone for only a short amount of time I never expected the large number of coworkers to already be there. The expensive town house was crowded with faces in this season and even a few from the past ones like the person who played L. "You just have to make an appearance Mail that's it nothing more", I kept mumbling to myself. Still, even with this thought, the feeling of being suffocated began to build. Mello, like any other time, seemed to be fine with the crowd even if he seemed a bit on the angry side. "Matt-San you really got Mello-san to come", Misa erupted as soon as the overly blond girl saw us. Her loud voice caused a few heads to turn towards us worsening the tightness in my chest. "Y-yeah he is here", I mumbled as a response while I was trying to block out every thing that was going on around me.

"Misa your voice is going to burst my ear drums", Light said as I almost didn't notice his presence in her huge shadow. His eyes glanced over us as if looking down on us. "Light-kun I was just excited that they came", Misa whined grabbing onto her man's arm. "Hello Misa", Mello said interrupting them before a squabble could start. Going from her pouting expression back to her normal excited one she said,"It's nice you came Mello-san." Another voice sounded from across the room belonging to a rather annoyed Takada.

"Misa I do not think this is edible."

By this time I was feeling the pressure of the crowd as I found it hard to breath. "I think I need a cigarette", I mumbled glancing towards Mello. For a moment I thought he didn't hear me, but when he glanced back I knew he did. "Those things are not healthy for you", he commented returning to an all too familiar pissy self. Right then, however, I decided to at least hold out a bit longer as I would only have to be here just a couple more minutes. "Hey it's almost time", an older man said from his spot on the couch. His name escaped my mind, but he was a familiar face around set.

The man's announcement brought the whole party to silence as they began to crowd around a large television in a seemingly small living room. Reaching for my D.S. I knew it would help me along for a moment with this stupid phobia. It was then I heard a small slur of unsavory words from Mello towards someone. My curiosity overcame my fear enough to allow me to glance up and catch the eye of that same odd white haired kid. He was closer than the first time I had saw him as the boy was situated at the edge of the couch. Returning my gaze towards my counterpart who seemed to be growing even more agitated I couldn't help but notice the hate seemed to be one sided. "Mello calm down a bit", I said without thinking and immediately regretted it.

Mello looked at me with a new sort of gaze that seemed to be fuming with anger. "Matt why don't you just calm down yourself", he commented a bit too loud causing heads to turn. "Mello do not start yelling now of all times", I retorted lowly hoping to stop him before it got worse. "Maybe you should just mind your own business", he snapped pushing my shoulder harshly back. Bumping into the person behind me I felt my D.S. fall from my grip and clattering to the floor. Even if you had never seen one of these things before you could tell it was broken from the large crack that spread across both screens. Everyone was watching us now as I looked from the broken device to Mello.

"I am tired of your shit Mello."

This statement was said in the heat of the moment and I thought it was right when I said it. Having to put up with this guy going from trying to be friendly to being a complete ass was getting old. Turning I didn't even want to deal with him for another moment. Pushing my way through the crowd I thought I heard him call out my name, but at this point I didn't care.

"What is wrong with you Mail", Emile asked as I stormed into the house still wearing my angered expression.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Doesn't mean that you don't need to. Now what is wrong Mail Jeevas?"

Her voice was demanding as her face was serious. The woman had a stubborn streak a mile long so it would be useless to fight her. "I'm just having a rough time with a coworker", I finally revealed after a moment of thought. "What did they do to get you riled up", she asked knowing it was a feet to get me this angry. Taking a seat on the couch next to her I knew she would not leave me alone until the whole story was told. "I am just tired of his danm mood swings and the fact one of these swings broke my D.S.", I said my voice growing frustrated. Emile remained silent a moment carefully thinking over her next words. "It was in the heat of the moment", she finally said adding,"He probably feels guilty right now over the whole ordeal." Shaking my head I could not imagine the man being regretful in his life. "Just let some time pass for things to simmer down then", Emile mumbled singling the end of our conversation.

**A/N: So just what will happen next between these two? Tell me what you guys think! **

**Mirei-Chan : He is the English dub voice actor, but I had to actually look it up. I just recently reached Death Note in preparation for updating this fan fiction. Matt seems to always get the short end of the stick right now huh? Finally a cranky Mello is definitely not a good Mello. **

**Ern Estine 13624: Thank You! I can't wait for you to read more! **

**Well until the next chapter! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review on what you think about the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello Readers! Here is another instalment of Reach for the Stars! **

**Reach for the Stars **

Chapter 9

Finding myself trapped working the counter on Saturday night is pretty nerve wracking, but throw in the people and the holiday season my nerves are being completely destroyed. "Welcome", I muttered for what seemed to be the hundredth time as another customer entered. I caught the glare of another coworker currently hiding out in the supply closet. "Jeevas if the cloud over your head was any darker", the shift manger, Jamie, said as she was leaning against the counter.

Glancing up at Jamie with a tired expression I muttered, "Today is not my best day."

"At least you are here on time today. Just what other job has been keeping ya so busy?"

Her question caused Len's words to echo throughout my head. 'Now until you premier on the show please keep you involvement on the down low as we do not want a repeat of the season one incident.' She never quiet explained what had happened, but the warning had stuck with me as I responded,"You will see."

Jamie gave me an annoyed look before saying, "This better not be drug related. You already smoke and smoking is a gateway drug." The sarcasm was clear as day on the woman's face.

"First of all cigarettes are not drugs and secondly I can't tell you because I am under contract."

This was not the first time she has tried to relate my habit to other even worse ones and it probably wouldn't be the last time. Still it bothered me that people always seemed to assume the worse with me. Do I really look like a druggie?

"Anyways I was just passing by to check in on ya."

"Well as you can see we are swamped and a bit short of staff," I said with a bit of anger.

"You have two people on this shift that is plenty of staff for a smaller outlet."

It probably would have been fine if Stan actually worked. I would kill to hide in the store room with Stan, but someone has to work the floor. "It would help though to have another person", I commented running a hand through my hair. Personally I didn't know which was going to be worse these coming weeks. The Holiday season or dealing with Mello Monday.

Returning home at the normal midnight time I barely noticed another person sharing the landing with me. All I wanted was to lay in my warm bed and not to see the blond who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. His shaking could clearly be heard through the grocery bag he carried as he hurriedly was trying to get his door open. It surprised me that Mello didn't say a single sarcastic remark before I was able to enter my apartment. Instead the worse thing he did was simply glance at me with a face that appeared even more stressed then my own.

Inside the apartment the thought over what would make him so nervous was running through my mind. It didn't seem like the normal Mello I knew. What was wrong with him then? My questioning thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Emile asleep on the couch still dressed in her business clothing. This reminded me that even she was going through a rather rough time trying to accomplish her lifelong dream.

Sitting down on the only other open seat in the living room a small sigh escaped my mouth. Up until now I was provided with just enough luck to get by. It was lucky that I met Emile just as I was kicked out of the dormitory and that she was looking for a roommate. At the time I was just fresh out of college with four years' worth of debt under my belt and a family who would not even speak with me. To say I was not ready for life was an understatement. Still she was in her last year of schooling and had even more troubles then me. I complained at times over my job, but she held both an internship and a job without complaining. Shaking my head lightly I stood deciding that I had done enough thinking for the night.

Sunday passed in a blur of video games and some of the unhealthiest foods I could get my hands on. Monday dawned on me way to fast bringing a whole new slew of situations I would have never wanted to be a part of. Sitting up in bed the thought of having to deal with Mello caused me to want to just go back to sleep. Getting up I knew I needed the money desperately that this job would give me.

Arriving at the studio every one appeared to be in rather high spirits from an announcement I had missed. Making my way around the large group of people around the stage to the normal area I sat. I glanced over to my surprise Mello was not in his seat allowing relief to flow through me. Personally I was still a bit angry with the blond, but perhaps I was over reacting a tad bit. Of course the moment that I was happy he was not here had ended as he approached our sitting area.

One look at Mello's face told me that he did not do well over the weekend. Dark bags were rather noticeable under his eyes along with his rather messy hair spoke of his sleepless nights. Glancing over at me he remained silent as he simply sat down. Resting against a hand under his chin Mello closed his eyes. I remained silent as well unsure how to go about speaking with him about my D.S. especially with his current state of being.

Silence is what would best describe the events of that day between us. The filming process had Mello rather busy, but every one still had breaks. Towards the end of the long day Len appeared seemingly out of the shadows. The black haired woman scared me at times with her overly optimistic attitude that clearly showed in her face. "Hello Matt how are you doing", Len asked fishing through a large stack of papers. "I could be better", I admitted as she found the paper that was needed. "It is always darkest before the dawn", Len said handing me a thick pack of stapled papers. Taking it I found the words 'Death Note; Episodes three and four' written across in in the same odd font style.

"This filming will be using a special site off of set, but I am unsure if you will be required to come along. Also there will be a small meeting after filming today."

Something about this meeting felt off as Len's smile only grew with its' mention. Remaining silent I nodded showing I understood. I just wanted to get this day over and done with. Without even faltering from her smile Len more or less scuttled off to continue her paper passing rout. Mello didn't return to our station until just before the meeting.

"We have to meet up with the cast before we leave", I announced to him receiving only a small nod. There was no way this man was this upset over what had happened. His current state went against everything I thought that might happen when we met again. I thought he would have just been his normal angry self-saying some rather nasty remarks.

Making our way to the center of the filming area my breath hitched slightly from the sight of a large amount of people. I caught a small glance from Mello as he apparently noticed this small action, but his eyes faced forward just as I caught him. Calm down Mail it is no worse than working the counter and it's a lot shorter. Staying on the very edge of the group Misa's voice sounded over the calm talking.

"Alright now that everyone is here we can begin our drawing for secret Santa."

The girl seemed rather excited over this event as Len began walking around with a hat containing a large amount of tiny folded paper.

"As normal do not let anyone know who you got and try to keep the gifts under five dollars."

Why I had not expected this to happen was beyond me. To make matters worse due to my anti-social self I barely knew anyone in the cast and I doubted my budget would probably not even be five dollars. As I thought, running a hand through my hair, my Christmas was looking better and better by the moment. Picking up a slip of paper I was sure my luck had officially run out as the world 'Mellow' was scrawled in pencil across the paper. WHAT ARE THE ODDS?

**A/N: Mirei-Chan: I really like the idea of something like that happening! It wouldn't fit with this story though with my plan for it (-_-). It will probably be used in a different story. Misa does cause a great deal of trouble, but if she didn't who would? Finally I do not mind long reviews as I love reading them! Please continue reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ern Estine 13624: I don't even know what I would do if someone broke my D.S.! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Readers: Did you all like this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Will Matt get Mello an interesting gift and who did Mello get? Another chapter will be released in the next couple days as well! Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to do so!**


End file.
